The Greatest Treasure In The World
by fromNikiwithLove
Summary: Alfred's done...well he's done something and now he and Matthew are children again much to the joy of their mother. That's right, this is Native America having a moment with her boys! Pure, tooth rotting fluff here with the North American brothers, their mother, and father. Please read the authors note and be enjoy.


Oh my gosh guys I'm alive! It's been so long since I posted anything, I'm so sorry! Alright, just so everyone's aware, this is my first Hetalia fanfic done by myself and it features my OC version of Native America. She does have a Native name but she refuses to let anyone use it anymore after her English name was forced on her. The language I used is from the Muscogee (Creek) Nation and yes I am a least part Native American. My grandmother is full and can speak Muskoke so don't even. Anyway I hope you enjoy her. My sister and I have been working on her character (although we each have different ships for her ^J^). We tried to incorporate as much into her character as we could and since this is a show about stereotypes we hope no one gets upset over how we represent her. I know many feel one character cannot represent all the different Tribes but honestly, how can one person really represent and entire nation of different people? Please enjoy and be polite in reviews!

"Mama, mama, Mattie and I wanna play a new game!"

Georgianna looked up from her weaving and smiled as her two twin boys ran up to her. It was a miracle to her that she was gifted this second chance at raising her beloved boys. They had been much smaller when Arthur had run her off the first time. She had of course forgiven him after all these years but she still felt an ache when she thought about all she had missed out on. It had been years before she saw Alfred and Matthew again but when she did, she was met with harsh English words and bullets, not the bright smiles and cries of "ecke (mother)!"

Then there was the Removal Act. She still remembers the look of heartache Alfred gave her when he came to carry out his boss' orders to remove her people. The look of despair etched across his face had seared itself in her memory, added to the other tragedies of her life. But recently things had been getting much better. Alfred had arranged a job for her in his government and Matthew still went on camping trips with her every spring. Even Arthur had visited, apologizing vehemently until she had laughed and told him she had forgiven him ages ago.

Now however, Alfred had been messing around with something, Georgianna and Arthur really weren't sure what or who's magic it had been, and managed to revert himself and Matthew back to their current childish forms.

"And what game would that be, my little lvmhe (eagle)?"

"We're the hero's and you're the princess and we're gonna rescue you," Alfred beamed up at her, pulling Matthew along. The lavender eyed boy smiled meekly up at her, half hidden by his ever present polar bear.

"Oh? But who will you save me from?"

Their little brows furrowed and they began debating between each other who should be the evil bad guy who came and stole away the princess. "I'm the hero; you need to be the bad guy Mattie!" "But you're always the hero Alfie! Kuma and I want a turn!"

"Hopuetake (children), fighting won't help you rescue the princess. Heros mustn't fight amongst each other."

"But then who will be the bad guy," Matthew asked, starting to become frustrated with his belligerent brother.

"Well," Georgianna started, whipping the tear that was forming at the corner of his eye.

"Why, from the most feared pirate of the seven seas of course," came an accented voice from behind.

"Daddy," the boys cried and smiled, reaching up to him.

"Hullo boys," Arthur said jovially, scooping them both up in his arms. "Now, who's going to save your princess if I have the two of you already?"

"No! Put us down," the two squealed, squirming in his arms and trying to get down. Laughing, Arthur set them back down and they scampered away giggling.

"Wonderful timing," Georgianna said taking her weaving back up.

The former empire knelt down next to her and kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't miss out on an afternoon like this, not for all the treasures in the world."

Somewhat taken aback by the sudden display of affection, the ancient turned to him, a slight blush playing across her cheeks but the moment did not last before the mighty nations of Canada and America were plowing into their former guardian to protect their native princess. Laughing at their antics, Georgianna agreed. This was not an afternoon to trade no matter how rich the treasure.

The family played the day away, laughing and genuinely happy together for the first time in centuries. A perfect day cannot last forever though and the sun was setting. The twins had worn themselves out. They cuddled next to each other sleeping with Matthew's bear laying protectively by him. Georgianna smiled as she gazed at her two boys lovingly gently running her fingers through their blond hair. Arthur sat next to her on the couch reading. Both were tired but had enjoyed their selves that day. They hadn't played as a family in ages. It was strange but lovely.

Georgianna let out a wistful sigh and leaned her head back on the couch and subsequently Arthur's arm that stretched along the length of the couch.

Arthur looked up at her from his book having heard the sigh. "Ann? Are you alright?"

She nodded, looking back down at their boys, her gaze soft and ever so loving. "It's just… it's been years since we've had a day like this; since we've been all together as a family."

The British gentleman nodded, closing his reading. "It has been. It feels good to be together again."

"Also," Georgianna finally tore her eyes away from the sleeping children. "It had been a long time since you showed your affection for me." She smiled at his blushed, touching her cheek where he had kissed it. She smiled softly at him and caught herself wishing he'd stay like he used to. Before he left. Before he'd listened to the prejudice and kicked her out. Quickly, she shook her head and cleared her throat. "What brought you here? You don't normally visit."

Arthur set down his book. "I figured I should. As you said, it doesn't usually happen. And," he took her hands in his own and looked at her rich brown eyes. "I wanted to be a family again. At least for today. It… it didn't last long then… I just wanted to re-live family life with you at least one more time." He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes.

Georgianna smiled as silent tears streamed down her face. She missed them, missed being a family.

In the dark she heard the echo of Arthur's words from earlier. "Not for all the treasures in the world."


End file.
